Dragon Ball Z: The Princess Of Saiyans Arc 1: Shattered Bloodlines
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: She was the princess of the Saiyans, a girl with a heart of gold. This is story of her journey from a princess to becoming one of Earth's greatest warriors!


"A day will come when two tyrants will destroy the warrior race. Two warriors shall transcend myth and legend to avenge their people." is a legend pass down though Generations in the Saiyan race.

However, The Saiyans never understood the legend until one day many years ago. It would become clear what the Legend meant. A young Saiyan Baby was born today. Un-attended by it's mother or father, the young Saiyan Baby cried out making its plea to the universe. The Saiyans were a warrior race. Like all Saiyans he was destined to fight.

"Wow what a Loud Kid he'll be great watch." The one of the one who were reading over this young lads power level. This was Kakkarot soon one of the two who would be apart of the Legend.

"Thats a bold prediction for the son of a low class warrior. Let's see Bardock's son huh? hmmm. Planthorr I wouldn't stake my reputation on this one if I were you." The other said with a laugh before the door opened.

"Haven't I told you to not relay on numbers so much Malaka?" A female voice as the two turned around before bowing.

"Queen Madori We were not expecting you here." He said bowing in respect before a young female in a royal attire came out from behind her mother. "Planthorr" She cried before jumping onto him tackling him down as the old man laughed.

"Oh my Princess Kuri you've grown a lot you know I'm not getting younger." He said as Kuri giggled helping him up.

"Oh come on lighten up Gramps." She said as the old man chuckled as Kuri went over to the chamber holding Kakkarot. "Whos this Mom?" She asked with a smile.

"This is Kakkarot and one day hes going to be a great warrior who will fight for and along side you for the good of our people Princess." Planthorr said with a smile as Kuri smiled back looking at the little guy crying. "Kakkarot...I'll remember that name." She said with a smile as Madori looked at her daughter and smiled before Malaka spoke.

"What Planet should we send this one to My Queen?" He asked as Madori clicked her scouter looking at Kakkarot as it read a power level of 2 as she nodded. Numbers never met anything to her when it came to power only their fighting ability.

"Send him to the planet known as Earth." She said as Malaka blinked. "EEarth?" He asked as she sighed. "No EARTH. Come Kuri we must go meet your father." Madori said with a smile. "Coming Mommy" She said waving by to Kakkarot and the others before leaving with her mother.

In The Royal Throne Room. "Now than are we still in agreement about your son?" Freiza asked as The Queen and Kuri walked in as Kuri tightened her fists as Madori put a hand on her shoulder and shook her. "And what about your daughter have we come to an agreement?" Cooler contiued as King Vegeta snarled. "It's one thing to hand over my son but you can forget about my daughter you sick freak Cooler!" King Vegeta snapped.

"**WHAT?! WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE-**" Cooler began as Freiza held his hand up. "That's enough brother. Let us go we got half of what we wanted. Oh and King Vegeta you might want to be more lienient with your Subjects from now on." Freiza said laughing as Cooler and Freiza took off to the side as King Vegeta tightened his fists growling.

"**DADDY!**" Kuri called racing over and embracing him before speaking. "Your not really handing Brother to him are you? Its only a mater of time before he breaks his word. Id rather die than hand my brother over to that monster" Kuri stated trying to reason with her father.

"Me To my dear but for now we will do as he says." King Vegeta said as he bent down wiping his daughters tears away. "No crying my dear. Your of the Royal Saiyan Bloodline. We have to strike when the time is right. Otherwise there will be nothing left worth defending. Listen my dear You've come a long way and you and your brother the prince may be only a year apart but you've grown up so much. and I want to say...I was wrong." He said as Kuri looked up at her father who smiled.

"You've shown so much heart and Pride of a true Saiyan Warrior my daughter. Perhaps one day you will prove the males who don't use their heads on this planet that Females can be just as powerful if not more than the Male Saiyans." He said as Kuri blinked.

"Daddy.." She muttered as King Vegeta took his necklace with the sign of him as King on it and placed it around his daughters neck. "Dear me and the others will engage Freiza and Cooler's men soon if I don't make it back keep this as a memento." He said with a smile as Kuri nodded wiping her tears.

"Promise me you will try and make it out alive?" Kuri asked as her father nodded with a smile. "I promise I'll try and make it out alive." He said as Kuri hugged her father one more time.

"Now Madori go and take Kuri to her room." King Vegeta ordered as Madori nodded taking her daughter by her hand as they walked off.

'I don't trust cooler to let this go but I hope I'm wrong..' Madori muttered to herself and sighed as her and her daughter made it to their chambers.

It was then that the doors to the royal chambers burst open. A beaten and battered soldier with spiky hair drooping one way and a scar around one eye entered a haunted look on his face. This was Chief Commander Bardock of the Saiyan army, supposedly he was a lower class soldier but he was a powerful warrior who was also Queen Madori's eyes and ears. And based on his beaten and battered look it was apparent Bardock had only just survived whereever he'd just come from. "Queen...Madori..." he said."Need to see Queen Madori!"

"**Bardock!**" The queen shouted as she looked at one of her guards. "Take Kuri to her room so I can speak to Bardock." Madori said as the gaurds nodded as they escorted Kuri out of the room.

"**Bardock!**" Madori shouted as she helped him into the room and onto the couch as She keeled in front of him. "What happened?" She asked in concern.

Bardock grimaced in pain, "Only...half recovered in the healing chamber, my queen. I...I had to see you. Just...barely managed to escape from Frieza and Cooler's base on Ribosh-12," the warrior saiyan shivered in pain before continuing. "Frieza and Cooler...are going to make their move. They're going to destroy us! And Cooler...means to take Kuri and...have his way with her!"

Madori's eyes darkened and growled. "Not on my watch hes not going to. We are going to get her out of here and than deal with Freiza and Cooler." Madori said with a growl looking around.

"Think you can help me get her to a moon away from this planet Bardock?" Madori asked in hope that Bardock would be willing to help.

Bardock said, "Please, your majesty, I know I'm a low class soldier. but your daughter has spent time with me. And I believe she trusts her...Uncle Bardock. I can convince her to go to the facility on the moon."

"Okay thank you..I shall go defend the throne room..hurry Bardock I sense Freiza and Cooler are sending their top men here shortly." Madori said taking off to the throne room as Kuri came out of her room with a yawn. "Uncle Bardock?" she asked in confusion.

Bardock looked around and said, "My little princess, you know that I would never lie or sugar coat anything because I know how much you hate that."

Kuri nodded before raising an eyebrow. "Something's up I can tell, uncle Bardock, whats going on? and wheres mama.." Kuri asked before suddenly a loud dieing scream was heard from the throne room. "Mama?!" Kuri asked in shock at the scream.

Bardock's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, they've arrived sooner then anticipated! You have to get out of here quickly, Kuri!"

He then handed her a glowing blue cube. "Take the transport ship your mother and father prepared, head to the secret place to hide. Once you're there use the cube in the computer center. It'll explain everything."

Kuri nodded racing out the door and towards the transport ship. Some of those who didn't support Freiza or Cooler waved for her to follow. "This way Princess, hurry!" one said.

She nodded and clambered into the ship. The saiyans loyal to the ideals of the King, Queen, and Bardock saluted before they launched her into space.

"**FREIZA! COOLER! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARDS!**" Came the voice of Bardock as he looked out of the center of his eye and saw Kuri's ship take off as he smiled. 'she made it thank the stars..' Bardock muttered to himself taking off towards Freiza's ship.

"Stupid Monkey..." Freiza muttered as him and his brother Cooler came out of hiding from the ship as Bardock smirked while the others were saying stuff like "All Hail Lord Freiza and Cooler" or "Long Live Lord Freiza and Cooler!" He smirked. "No way! You two have lived long enough. Actually its been to long for my taste!" Bardock said with a smirk.

"Lord Cooler!" A solider came in before saluting. "Report for you sir!" He said as Cooler turned around. "Make it Quick!" Cooler snarled.

"Sir! Princess Kuri's escape pod has escape!" He said as Cooler's face fumed. "**MY CHILD BRIDE BUT HOW** unless...**YOU!**" Cooler growled as Bardock smirked preparing a blast in his palm.

"that's right! And Now! This is for all the people we killed in your names! I wish we had never been foolish enough to Obey!" Bardock growled in anger preparing a huge ki blast in his hand.

"**HERE HAVE IT!**" Bardock shouted launching the blast towards the two closing his eyes. 'If I don't make it out of this alive Gine just know the princess is safe..' He muttered to himself.

'Pitiful Monkey' Freiza said lifting up a pea size orb on his finger before laughing like crazy as it began to grow to the size of a giant meteor as the blast hit being absorbed into the meteor. "WHAT THE?! NO WAY!" Bardock shouted in disbelief.

Freiza laughed before launching the ball towards Bardock and the remaining of planet Vegeta as it engulfed Bardock and the Planet as Kuri's ship took off towards the hidden area as Kakkarot's was taking off towards Earth.

"No..." Kuri muttered as she placed a hand on the glass looking out to see her planet blowing up as tears began flowing from her eyes as Freiza and Cooler let out an evil laugh.

"**I MUST SAY BROTHER GOOD SHOW! **You do know how to put on some fireworks!" Cooler said with a laugh.

"Thank you brother I am a master of Art farewell stupid Monkeys!" Freiza laughed as Bardock's voice was heard unknown to either of them. "Kakarott, My Son. Princess Kuri. You two must succeed where I have failed. You two must rise up one day and avenge our people. I know it will be difficult for you little princess but I have seen it you will not have to do this alone." Bardock's words said as he breathed his final breath.

"Final Message from Queen Madori, King Vegeta and Bardock now playing." The computer said as Kuri turned around seeing Hollo Images of Bardock, Her Mother and Her Father wiping her tears as the Image of King Vegeta spoke.

"Princess...if you are seeing this..than we are no longer of the world of the living." Bardock said as Kuri's eyes wattered up. "Bardock..." she muttered as Bardock smiled. "However, if you are seeing this than that means we were successful and you survived." Bardock said as Kuri couldn't believe this.

"I know we are placing a great deal of weight on you My daughter.." King Vegeta started closing his eyes. "But we need your help." He said.

"As Powerful as we are we have to face facts none of us are a match for Freiza in our current state..but...This is the hardest thing for me to ever admit but...I was wrong My daughter..you do have what it takes to achieve the legend..and avenge our people." Her Father said before Madori smiled.

"My Dear...you are the pride of our race and what is left of the Royal Bloodline..and our race's final hope." She said as Kuri's keeled to one knee before Bardock spoke.

"Princess..you've been like a nice to me. You've always treated me with nothing but kindness and respect despite my rank as a low class warrior. but you've always listened to everything ive said so now I ask you from the bottom of my heart. You must take up the mantel you must ascend..to the legendary Super Saiyan." Bardock said as the princess felt her heart breaking. Her Mother, Father and a man who she called uncle..gone and even her brother.

"Princess..we are coming up to the faciclity your family and commander Bardock prepared for your training. Please note it is hidden from all of Cooler and Freiza's scanners and when it is time to leave for the planet eeearth." It said as Kuri groaned.

"**ITS EARTH!**" She groaned.

"Correction noted. Is that okay?" It asked as Kuri nodded. "Yes please land and begin training right away." She said as the escape pod landed.

**Narrator: And So the Princess Of All Saiyans, The Last of Her Pepole Princess Kuri, Began a regimented Life of Training, Growing her own food and getting stronger. Until one day Twenty-Five years later. The Princess Of All Saiyans looked in the Mirror and Said.**

"It's time. Computer Set course for Planet Earth!" She shouted going over to the capsule entering it as the computer spoke.

"Attention, Please remember to take all valuables with you because upon departure this facility will self destruct." The Computer said as Kuri looked over herself as she held her fathers madalion.

"I have everything lets go.." She said.

"Compliance...setting course for planet earth take off in 3...2...1" It said before taking off into the sky as the facility went BOOM! as the computor made a joke.

"**DIIIID I DO THAT?!**" It asked as Kuri sweat dropped. "Urkle 9000 chip?" She asked as the computer spoke. "Guilty as charged." It said as She leaned against the seat as the Cryogenic sleep activated as she feel into a sleep.

**Narrator: So the Princess Of All Saiyans is on her way to earth BUT who is this Kakkarot that was mentioned? What Will Goku and The Others think of her? And what else will happen? Find out next time on the next Installment of DRAGON BALL Z!**


End file.
